She Came in Through the Bathroom Window
by Little Miss Sorrow
Summary: Onetwo drinks turned into several.


Disclained: Belongs to CBS yada yada yada.

A/N: I have some points to make.  
1) I love the beginning and the idea of this story, but, I have absolutly no idea how you behave when you're drunk, (I will have tomorrow,18 B-day)  
2) Guys you're putting preshure on me, with all the lovely reviews I've got from my two other CSI:NY fanfictions, I was almost reluctant to post this one in case I disapointed you. (That didn't meen I don't appreciate your feedback cuz I do, I love them)  
3) I don't think I've ever written so much in such a few days! I've even managed to write on my novel (not fanfiction). Thanx alot for bringing me out of my writers block.

* * *

**She came in through the bathroom window**  
_By: La Suede_

For some reason that night they both got unbelievably drunk. It wasn't like them to get that drunk, and especially not on a Monday night or in the presence of co-workers or at that age. No, to be piss drunk what something wholly connected with youth. So what had caused Mac and Stella to act so much out of character?

All they had done was to go out and celebrate the break of a particularly difficult case; the thought was to have one-maybe two drinks to un-wind. But maybe it was lack of sleep or maybe it was the fact that nether neither Stella nor Mac had eaten properly in days, one-two drinks turned in to several. And soon they were both acting like giggling teenagers and Aiden, Danny and Flack were left to pick up the pieces.

Flack looked at Aiden in disbelief and shook his head and over the singing voices of his superior officers he mouthed to Aiden:  
"Time to get them home?" The brown-headed woman just nodded.

Aiden took the cocktail glass out of the older woman's grip and put it down on the table, but Stella was sober enough to at least put up a fight. A good sign decide Aiden, then Stella would be able to get home without her help in the taxi. On the other side of the table Danny did the same thing with Mac- who had turned surprisingly talkative when drunk where now telling them all about random epiphanies that he had come to realise during the cause of the night. He talked to deaf ears.

As Flack is hailing in a taxi, Mac is giggling so hard he can hardly stand, the worst part? He can't even remember what's so funny, but he has a sneaky feeling it's about something Stella said. Stella joins in on his laughs, sadly she doesn't laugh with him but at him, she can't help herself, he looks absolutely hilarious standing there on wobbly legs. Stella happily points this out to Aiden, and she can't do anything but agree, her boss does look funny half standing, half hanging on Danny laughing in the middle of the street at absolutely nothing.

When the taxi comes both Mac and Stella tumbles inside of it while Aiden gives the driver strict orders to first drop Mac at his home and then Stella at hers, both separate and under no circumstances together. Yet somehow the two passengers manages to bribe the taxi driver to deliver them at one stop only, at "Mac stop" only and together they stumbles out onto the pavement. Standing, non-laughing, outside his door Mac puts his hands in his trouser pockets to find the door key, when coming up empty he turns to his companion and asks:

"Did you take my key, Stella?"

The only response he got was more laughter. She is standing almost bent over clamping her hands on her stomach. Collecting her self somewhat she turns to her friend.

"You know, I was a master climber when I was younger, there was no one who could climb a tree like me"

Mac stares at her blinking a few times trying to understand how this is going to solve their problems, when he fails to reach a conclusion he asks her to go on.

"I'll just clime in through the bathroom window, silly." She states businesslike, pointing at his open window. He can't for the life of him remember if it had been open when he left home that morning. But having Stella climb up his wall and entering his house through a bathroom window seemed like a very good idea at 3 o'clock in the morning when somewhat affected by alcohol. Beside, it saved them the trouble to call the locksmith. So Mac stood back and watched as she puts her foot on the dented façade and hold on to the branches of the climbing plant that grows on the wall. Lithely she climbs up to the window and carefully pushes it open. She slides inside the window, and soon he can hear footsteps in the hall on the other side of the door. Stella opens the red door with a smile on her face.

"Greetings Mister Taylor" she says and lets him in "you really shouldn't keep your window open like that" she continues.

He nods in agreement, he really shouldn't, he can't believe he left it open the whole day! And he calls himself an observer, pha, not much of an observer, letting that slip his mind. Together they laugh their way into his flat and stumbles on to his bed. They're both to drunk to realise what they're doing. Luckily they are also drunk enough to fall asleep as soon as they hit the madras. Both in for a surprise the next morning.

Fini 


End file.
